human_04_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MermaidatHeart/New York and the 1.0
Pack your bags, ladies and gentlemen! It's time to expand this wiki of ours, starting with the fabulous New York City! Basic Summary of NYC in the Human 0.4 Universe: For the 1.0, this is the city that never sleeps. I don't know about you guys, but when I'' was in New York City around two years ago, I was pretty shocked to find out the place is ''crowded. Not just with people, attractions, subways, stands, restaraunts, shops, hotels, ads, taxis, malls, cars.... really everything. Name it, they've got it. And strange enough the 1.0 can do this: For the 0.4, it's a different story. (You bet it's different, seeing as every 0.4 is gonna be jealous of that.) None of the 0.4 realize it, but New York is one of the more dangerous places to be around. Everywhere you turn, there's either a 1.0 looking at something, or a piece of machinery. And as we all know....1.0 technology=''huge'' no no. (If you don't understand why, read this.) The extreme worst location out of the entire city: Times Square. For some reason, the ads give off alien radiation, which, if the 0.4 aren't careful, could summon a vestigivore and wipe them straight out of existence. Despite this, like anywhere on the planet, there's still 0.4 scattered across the city, and there's probably even more of them here than in California, if I'm honest. Now, the two main protagonists of Human 0.4, Kyle Straker and Lilly Dartington, they recently snuck onto a plane to take them to the Big Apple, so that's where the two of them can be found right now. And of course, it wouldn't be Human 0.4, if there wasn't a twist. If you go to the very very tippy top of the Empire State Building, you can get low connection on your phone to...our Programmers. Oh, but that's right! All of our characters are 0.4, so they can't use phones without being deleted! My mistake. (Laughs evil author laugh) ----- Now, let's talk 1.0. I've finished The Future We Left Behind, and it's a whole lot better than the last time I read it. Don't worry, I'm not gonna spoil anything, I'll just give it a basic summary: Okay, so, the setting is thousands of years post-2014, and the 1.0 have expanded their technology a lot. They are all virtually connected by this thing, called the Link, which replaces phones and computers in this case. Like, literally; instead of Ipads, they have Linkpads, ITunes=LinkTunes, Wikipedia=Linkipedia. LinkSearch, LinkMaps, link-link-link-''everywhere! The two main protagonists are as shown: Peter.gif|Peter Vincent (Ross Lynch) Alpha.gif|Almalfi "Alpha" Del-Ray (Laura Marano) Peter's father is world-famous David Vincent, who created artifical bees. Alpha comes from a family of 1.0 that believe the 0.4 are still there, also known as a religion called Strakerism. When the two meet, they uncover secrets buried by someone very important to the story...on 'purpose'. That's all I'm gonna tell you about these two. If you wanna know more, you'll have to check ''The Future We Left Behind out for yourself! ;) One more thing to leave you all with: you can make 1.0 characters from now on! :D Category:Blog posts